1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to advertising and display devices, and more particularly, to collapsible greeting cards for displaying objects such as candy in a cutout portion of the card, as well as a kit having a plurality of such cards and candy connected to each other and packaged together.
Collapsible advertising and display devices in the form of greeting cards or posters are well known in the art. These cards have so-called "pop-up" sections which either display a figure or character and involve a series of manipulations to position the figure properly. Other display cards provide a series of separation lines for engaging various sections of the cards to create a storage cavity. In most cases, the manipulations are required to provide overlapping layers of the card material at various locations for strength and support.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In the prior art, various display and advertising devices comprising card-like forms are disclosed, whereby "pop-up" type sections are provided to display figures or to provide storage cavities through a series of manipulations of the various components or walls of the sections. These display devices, however, are subject to several disadvantages, which in many cases affect the integrity and strength of the device, and which consequently inconvenience the purchaser or user. If the sections are not properly manipulated and located, the display device will be damaged and thus its utility will be reduced.
McCormack, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,498, discloses a packing and display device for rolled materials such as tape rolls. The device comprises a single sheet of cardboard or like material which is stamped or cut so that the cut lines may be separated while the cardboard is folded and shaped. The folds result in a horizontal projection perpendicular to the vertical cardboard sheet, which remains vertical for display purposes and the projection serves to support the tape roll by fitting the roll over the projection. McCormack, et al.'s device requires a series of manipulations in which various parts of the display device must be folded and moved to produce the finished display. In addition, there is no means provided for securing the parts of the device together, so that if there are no rolls of tape on the display, the display will fall apart unless secured to a second display or mounting board.
Stadler, U.S. Pat. No. 990,918, discloses an advertising device in the form of a card in which a "pop-up" figure or construction is provided on the device. The figure or construction is folded into a flattened condition and remains under tension inside an envelope, so that when the card is removed from the envelope the construction "pops-up" into display position. This device suffers the disadvantage that several elements must be simultaneously folded, under spring-tension, and includes portions which must be secured at various points along the base card. Improper folding reduces the utility of the device, and it is apparent that re-use will limit the integrity of the device.
Stranders, U.S. Pat. No. 1,473,390, discloses a collapsible display device which folds inward upon itself so that its outer edges meet in the closed position, and opens to form a tiered or layered structure. This device comprises a plurality of interlocking wall members which must be precisely folded to enable the device to work properly.
Hogg, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,606, discloses a package, display, and dispensing device for rolled or spooled material such a rope or thread. The device comprises a single sheet of cardboard or like material folded back over itself to form a two-layer structure. The front layer is provided with a window to reveal the spool, which is fit into the window from behind prior to folding over the back layer. The cardboard is cut so that upon positioning the layers together a pocket is formed to accommodate the spool, with side flaps closing off the pocket. Hogg, et al. suffers the disadvantage that the package is bulky and the spool is non-removable without destroying the device. In addition, the cardboard must be cut precisely to ensure access to the spool and to prevent excessive tension on the spool which would limit spinning of the spool and reduce the effectiveness of the device as a dispenser.
The novel display device of the present invention obviates the disadvantages of the prior art and provides a collapsible display of the greeting card type which supports and displays a packaged object such as rolled candy while being self-supporting and free-standing. The device may be re-used without reduction of integrity since perforated fold lines are provided in the structure, which is preferably made of cardboard or like material. The fold lines are conventional and may include perforations, indentations, scored lines, and the like. However, when perforations are used, the perforations are spaced a sufficient distance apart so as not to weaken the strength of the fibrous material during folding. The structure of the device preferably consists of a single polygonally-shaped sheet of cardboard, in a form such as a rectangle or the like, folded back over itself and secured at least one transverse location so that the back layer may be moved relative to the front layer to define a space from wall members forming the space, for supporting the device in a free-standing manner. A window or cutout area is provided on the front layer for easy insertion and removal of the packaged object and may comprise a foldable flap which may be pushed in the direction of the back layer and into the space defined by back layer when it is moved relative to and away from the front layer.